


Rainbow-Philosophy

by Vampirtulpe



Series: Insanity Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abstract thoughts, Insane! Logan, Light Torture, angst without happy ending, once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Logan wants to show the other sides how a rainbow is actually made.





	Rainbow-Philosophy

His eyes felt heavy, reluctant, like someone tied heavy weights to them that prevented them now from opening. Nevertheless felt Patton’s entire being strangely numb and tingly at the same time, the place he was feeling uncomfortable and causing him back-pains.

Patton groaned loudly and tried to open his eyes again, only to be met by even more resistance from his body. Not like he blamed it, really. If the place was a little more comfortable he would immediatly go back to sleep, succump to the temptation and return to the land of dreams. The thing snapping him back into reality was the fact, that he was unable to turn on his side, his eyes finally snapping open at the realization, the emotional trait looking around anxiously.

The room they were currently in was dark, the walls grey with black ink everywhere, just like the floor who had the same pattern. Strange devices hung from the ceiling, machinerys that caused Patton to actually whimper from the thought alone of one of those monstrositys used on him or his family. „HELLO?! IS ANYBODY THERE?!“ Tried Patton, along with wiggling a bit to properly sit up, only to find himself unable to do so.

He looked down and his stomach dropped to his knees as he saw himself strapped onto some kind of operation-table, slightly propped up so he can see the entire room with a little bit of effort. Patton began to panic, his breathing becoming raspy and quick while his eyes widened in fear. He flailed uselessly with his body, his mind racing with thoughts, trying to remember just how he got here in the first place. His mind was still fuzzy, the memories were just there but he wasn’t able to reach them properly, so Patton shook his head in slight frustration and continued to call for someone.

„ANYONE! PLEASE! ROMAN-?!“ Patton actually yelped as a light was turned on, the bright beam illuminating another strapped figure in the inked room, a, for Patton’s comfort, too familiar figure. They wore white robes and a red sash, their hair was disheveled and their eyes scrunched together, obviously trying to wake up, just like Patton did a few moments ago. „Roman! Wake up!“ Hissed Patton towards the creative trait, who groaned and moved his head a little, but remained still after that.

Patton tried to wriggle again, but the straps wouldn’t budge and the table wouldn’t lose it’s balance. He was absolutely trapped and he couldn’t sink out or use his abilities as morality either. Where were they? Who brought them here? The room was stilll dimly lit with only two light illuminating him and Roman, but Patton really hoped, that this plan was going to fail. „Virgil?!“ Another beam shot down and lighted the wall to Patton’s left sight, revealing the anxious trait in the exact same position Roman and he himself was in. Just with the little difference, that Virgil was already opening his eyes, blinking confusedly, before realization spread across his face and he started to wiggle in a state of panic.

„Virgil, are you alright?“ Asked Patton worriedly, trying to reach out but the straps holding him back. Virgil nodded solemnly, before he froze and shook his head slighty, obsiously changing his mind, for which Patton couldn’t even blame him. Not in the slightest. „Where are we?“ Asked Virgil nervously while looking around anxiously, spotting Roman on the other side and calling out to him, the prince finally opening his eyes and asking the same question once realization hit him. „I don’t know, I’m in the same situation as you guys!“ Cried Patton out who wiggled again, screaming in distress as he couldn’t move an inch. „Can anyone remember how we got here?“ Asked Patton in the round. This information was really important. It was ecential, that at least one of them knew what was going on.

Roman shook his head, his mind too fuzzy and he himself too dizzy to remember anything of the past happening. Virgil on the other hand scrunched his eyebrows, a look of sheer concentration settling onto his face as he tried to remember. „It was… something about a rainbow…“ Began Virgil, even though it sounded more like a question than an actual statement. He nodded to himself before confirming: „Definetly a rainbow.“ This triggered something in Patton’s and Roman’s memory too, the words of a person echoing in their mind like an annoying earworm you have to think about the whole day.

„Do you wanna see how a rainbow is actually made?“ It was an innocent question and Patton followed full of enthusiasm, while Virgil simply shrugged and followed the guy. Roman demanded that he already knew how rainbows were made and followed the one asking the question just to show him how they were actually made. „Someone lured us…“ Began Roman, trying to remember the voice and face, the familarity of the echo driving him almost insane. Patton’s eyes widened, he felt like someone tossed him in cold water and threw a popped ring after him, waving him goodbye as he slowly drowned. His mouth felt dry and the words didn’t want to escape his throat just yet.

But he still managed to force this damned word out: „Logan?“ No beam of light illuminated the room, instead a figure from the shadows appeared, creeping closer and out of the shadows. Theire arms were dripping with insanity, their hands formed like black claws.

Their neat blue tie was stained with black sludge, just like his khaki-pants. His teeth were pointy, their glasses disturbingly familiar and the hair purple, like a plum, the description only fitting for one person. „Logan?“ Asked Virgil in shock, the logical trait grinning at him, revealing his pointy teeth, stained with insanity. His eyes were black as well, insanity constantly dripping out of them while his pupils were white, almost glowing in the darkness around them.

„I’m glad you have finally awoken. I have everything prepared and am now ready to show everyone of you the process of a rainbow being made. It’s actually quite easy.“ Roman wiggled around, screaming in shock and fury: „WE DESTROYED THE INSANITY-MACHINE! THERE SHOULDN’T BE ANY INSANITY LEFT!“ Logan chuckled, a deep and omninous sound, causing everyone to shudder at his tone. „Fool. You don’t get rid of insanity that easy. I learned my lesson. I need to be more careful, so I will be a little bit more cautious. I admit, I didn’t expect you to destroy my machine. But this is just a minor setback, which taught me an important lesson.“

Everyone stared at the logical trait in shock. He sounded like Logan, only more cruel and reckless, more insane to be exact. Logan chuckled once more and opened his eyes, glaring at all three of them while everyone shrunk at Logan’s intimidating aura: „I will NEVER underestimate anyone of you ever again!“

„Let us go Logan! You are corrupted by insanity, I know you can hear me! Please, let us go and we can help you to get rid of it! Trust me, I know what I’m talking about!“ Tried Virgil, an act of desperation, his last resort and last hope at the same time, anxiously waiting for Logan to answer, who scoffed at Anxiety and turned towards him, eyes gleaming dangerously.

„Did you even listen to me, Virgil?“ Drawled logic, his eyes and mouth dripping more insanity as he spoke. „You don’t get rid of insanity that easy.“ Virgil flinched, hanging his head in defeat, knowing that Logan was far too long under the influence of insanity and that there was no way to get the real Logan back as of right now. „Now, I wanted to show you how a rainbow is made, right?“ „With light and water?“ Tried Patton with a hopeful smile, which quickly died down when Logan practically howled at morality’s answer.

„Nice try, but it’s not that easy. It’s just what everyone thinks a rainbow is made of. It’s actually a fascinating process, but rainbow philosophy is a dark art, only meant and made for the people with the darkest hearts. Hearts as black as insanity itself.“ „But you don’t have a black heart, Logan! My friend!“ Roman tried really heart to keep his voice from cracking, but it was audible and honestly sad how desperate the fanciful side sounded.

Logan chuckled again, loosening his tie and throwing it away, the silk immediatly disappearing in a pond of insanity, never to be seen again. Logan pulled his shirt down, revealing a black and pulsing stain under the place on Logan’s chest where his heart was supposed to be. And it was beating, which was visible from outside. The sight caused Patton to shiver violently and Roman to throw his head to the side, noises of distress escaping his throat.

Virgil couldn’t help but stare in shock at this revelation, proofing that insanity already corrupted Logan’s heart and probably even changed his character permanently. „You’re better than this Logan!“ Tried Virgil again, but Logan already prepared one of the devices, placing it in front of Roman with a syringe aimed at the princes heart, who yelped and shivered in fear.

„Like I said, rainbow philosophy is quite easy. All you need is the right colours.“ „LOGAN, PLEASE STOP!“ Screamed Patton in fear, the logical trait turning around at the exclamation, slowly walking towards Patton and cupping his chin with one hand. „You taught me an important lesson. Allow me to teach you one as well. You like rainbows, don’t you? Who wouldn’t, they are quite beautiful, aren’t they?“

The first tears rolled down Patton’s cheeks, the emotional trait silently crying while Logan continued to explain. „To create something beautiful, you sometimes have to do something unethic and rather… not so pretty things.“ He pressed a button and the machine hummed for a moment, before the syringe dove down, Roman’s mouth and eyes widening, a silent scream escaping his lips, while the syringe sucked his energy and blood out, the tank of the machine slowly filling with a red liquid while Roman slowly started to turn grey.

„Logan, Thomas needs all of us! You can’t kill us like this!“ Logan shot Virgil a quick glance, mocking his desperate try to reach out to him silently, as he explained: „Insanity has no need for emotions, even less need for anxiety. A little bit of creativity can never hurt, but beggars can’t be choosers. However, you were here for so long, you should already know how the mindspace works.“

„What do you mean?“ Choked Roman, who started to lose more colour by the second. Once he was all grey he would die, as he was completely robbed of his creative energy and probably a bit of blood as well. Roman was in pain, his breathing shallow and his mouth wide open as he tried to bare the pain of the needle in his chest while Logan watched rather amused, the spectacle clearly not disturbing him in the slightest.

„All of us already died in here, my fanciful friend. But the mindspace protects us, prevents us from dying. After all, ‚Thomas needs us.‘“ He mockedin Virgils tone before continuing. „If we die, we return and forget how or when we died. It’s almost painful for us, to keep all of those death’s a secret, but now it’s quite handy for me, for I can make my little experiment with you and you won’t even remember.“ Roman tried to choke some more words out, each word escaping slower his mouth, his eyes starting to droop as his entire face was grey, the only thing with colour being his brown eyes.

„Y-you won’t get away with… this. We… Save…. You.“ Roman closed his eyes, his head lolling forward as his eyes lost all colour, just like his body lost all life. Patton sobbed at creativity’s death while Virgil could only stare in shock., all of this seeming far too surreal for him. „Now we have some red, let’s go with blue next.“ Patton already forced his eyes shot but snapped them open again as he heard Virgil scream in pain, a nauseating shock rocking through him. Anxiety was blue? Somehow he always thought it was purple, maybe because Virgil liked purple so much. But the tank was slowly filling with blue, clear, liquid, which was kind of swirling inside of the tank.

Logan placed a table in front of Patton as soon as Virgil lost all colour and life, falling forward like dead weight. Logan placed the creativity and the anxiety on the table, also a third glass in the middle of everything. „Now we add some red and mix it with blue and we have, red, blue AND violet. Magnificent, isn’t it?“ Asked Logan with a smile, Patton simply looking at the violet liquid in horror. „How could you?!“ Choked Patton, looking away from the logical trait who rolled his eyes at the question.

„They will come back, Patton. And like I said: For everything beautiful, you have to do something cruel.“ A syringe dove down onto Patton’s chest, who screamed his little, pierced heart out, knowing his time to join the rainbow had finally come. Rainbow philosophy really was a dark art for the black heart.


End file.
